Spotlight
by LILMISSS
Summary: When Asakura Yoh first saw Anna, he saw this strange light shining on her, and that was when he knew he had to talk to her. YohAnna, fluffy oneshot!


When Asakura Yoh first saw Kyoyama Anna, he noticed this pretty, _shiny_ spotlight shining on her pretty, cherubic face. He didn't care if she had a scowl on her face; she just looked so _beautiful_.

And in their time, when they were eight, _beautiful _was a big word, only used for _really _great things. But anyhow, Yoh thought it'd fit her just nice.

Yoh shuffled up to her, with his lunchbox open to share some of his chocolates and his apple. She was just sitting there, legs crossed neatly, blonde hair tossed lightly in the breeze. Red bandana flowing ever so nicely. Eyes focused on something, or nothing at all.

She was like a _princess_, a really _beautiful _one.

"Mm, you really like that girl, ne?" Hao asked, looking at Yoh's face thoughtfully. The younger boy frowned at him. Why was _his_ big brother born with _Reishi_, but not _him_?

"U-Uh..."

His onii-chan chuckled, his long, dark brown hair flowing in the breeze. Yoh stole a glance at Anna, and he already knew that _she _had nicer hair.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your _onii-chan_," Hao stated, narrowing his eyes at his otouto, "or at least, not a very nice thing to _think _about your onii-chan."

"S-So what _if _I like her, huh?" Yoh retorted, stamping his foot angrily. "She's pretty, and nice, so she won't like you, she'll like _me_, because I'm _nicer _than you!"

"How so, Yoh-kun?" Hao asked, cocking his head to a side, grinning eagerly at Yoh's answer. Not like he _didn't _know about his otouto's answer. Maybe he found it funny to hear aloud.

"B-Because," Yoh blushed, "I-I didn't kill anything, but _you _killed that ant on your shirt yesterday!"

Hao just turned away from his brother and burst out laughing.

Yoh frowned. "I'm not going to give you the chocolates oka-san gave me!"

In his fits of laughter, Hao choked out, "Hehe, you ate two already! I haven't eaten _any _yet!"

That was when Yoh decided it'd be a good time to walk away to where Anna was.

"Hello!" Yoh greeted, and the boy sat down next to the pretty princess. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then, she _frowned_. Yoh didn't know why, but it was a very _pretty _frown.

He heard Hao howling in laughter in the distance, his laughs escalating even louder. Yoh also heard him run up to Oka-san to tell her what he heard in his mind.

Stupid Hao.

"I'm Asakura Yoh! Do you want some chocolates? You look pretty!" Young, innocent, eight-year-old Yoh then started to babble on about a lot of other weird things, when Anna _glared _at him.

It was the prettiest glare _ever_. Not even Oka-san's glare could compare.

Yoh suddenly heard Hao laughing again, and instantly Yoh told himself to steal Hao's teddy later.

Hao probably heard it, since he stopped laughing.

"Shut up, you _baka_," she muttered, before she whacked the poor boy angrily. His head felt airy and light. It felt like he was..._falling_.

Maybe falling in the love sense, but also in the literal sense. Yoh soon found my head and his nose colliding against the wet, damp soil.

Anna stood up, looked at Asakura Yoh, huffed, and strode off angrily.

_She still looks pretty beautiful._

Hao started laughing again.

* * *

"Yoh," Hao asked, and said person looked around at him. "You're going out. _Again_."

Yoh struggled not to think of his plans; Hao would know _immediately _who his date would be. "Yeah. And so?"

The long-haired brunette Yoh call _onii-chan_ simply narrowed his eyes. "We have _three _tests tomorrow. You don't even _know _about it. You would've been _fine_ if only you _paid _attention to Mrs Sakuraba's lesson and the lectures today. Which you _didn't_."

Again, Yoh struggled not to think of what he _was_ paying attention to during all those _boring _lessons. Or _who _he was paying attention to.

"Anna?" Hao piqued, his eyes sparkling. He was _so _interested in Yoh's social life; it freaked him out sometimes, knowing that his elder brother wanted to know _everything_. "You're going out with her again?"

He rolled off Yoh's bed, picking up his textbook and setting it aside. "I'm surprised you're still going strong with her. I guess you're not like me, after all."

Hao had been dating girls every other week. It was his form of entertainment, like Yoh needed his music. For Hao, everything is simple. He just gets a date, which is somehow easy for him, and then uses his charm and _Reishi _to ensure the girl goes home single, but completely _enchanted _by his words and understanding.

"_Eres correcto_," Hao replied to Yoh's thoughts, using his _fancy _Spanish, or so Yoh assumed. Languages were something he picked up just by _tuning into _any foreign students' thoughts. Hao knew Spanish, Chinese, French, English, Japanese and tons of other languages; Yoh just lost count, since the only time they ever got to talk was in their shared bedroom. He laughed, then looked at Yoh with a silly big-brother smile on his face. "Anna, or Anna _and friends_?"

That was when Yoh also realised he hadn't thought of it. The younger 15-year-old blushed furiously as he thought out his answer. _With Anna._

"Mm, I see. To where?"

Yoh sighed. "To a library. She thinks I need tutoring..."

Hao raised his eyebrows curiously. "I believe it's called a _study date_."

"R-Right, that..."

He just let out another laugh. "And that is why I'm your older brother, Yoh," he remarked, before he smiled. "I'm your _ge ge_, in Chinese, of course."

Stupid Hao.

"Anyway, you'd better get going. It's almost 2pm. You're supposed to meet at 3, but you planned to surprise her by fetching her from home, right?" Hao noted, as he turned back to his textbook. He lay down, stomach down with the textbook turned to his highlighter-filled page, strewn with neat notes. "You're late."

"A-Ah!" Yoh yelped out, and he scrambled out of the room, yelling a 'bye!' to everyone present in the house.

He scurried out of the house after that, hastily straightening his shirt, his hair and everything else. Yoh felt Hao's eyes bore into him in wild amusement from the window, but he quickly shrugged off the feeling.

"A-Anna!" Yoh called out, as he knocked persistently on the door, when he finally made it to the Kyoyama's. "I-Is she still there?"

Said person opened the door. She looked at Yoh in mild surprise, causing the brunette to grin and wave. "Hey, Yoh. Got your textbooks?"

"M-My textbooks...?" Yoh thought for a moment, before he widened his eyes. "Oh, _crap_!"

Anna let out a small frown, concealing her smugness. "Knew it." She looked at her empty house, before she suggested calmly, "Why not I help you out at your place? Hao could help out, too. He's the top student in the school, you know..."

The brunette sighed, and then shrugged. "He doesn't want to help me, that selfish brother of mine," he stated, though he very well knew that Hao would help him _murder _someone if Yoh wanted to. In fact, Hao would've liked it.

Yoh shuddered just thinking about it.

Anna raised her eyebrow. Then, she picked up her rucksack. "C'mon, Yoh. I'll tutor you there _without _your brother." She then strode off, in the direction of Yoh's place. Their grandparents, parents and even ancestors were closely related in a non-blood way (_thank goodness_, Yoh thought, smiling cheekily to himself) so naturally the blonde knew her way to the Asakuras' place.

Yoh was too caught up in watching the blonde walk off; mesmerizingly stunning. Her blonde hair, now glossier and longer, was swaying about, and her black dress hugged her petite figure just nicely; nothing too revealing.

"Yoh," the blonde called out, as she turned around, blinking coldly at the boy, "we're going."

"O-Oh, yeah, _right_!" Yoh blurted out, blushing wildly.

On the day of their first date, Yoh noticed this strange light engulfing Anna, like a spotlight on a superstar; comfortable, familiar, yet oh-so _beautiful_, and that was when he knew that he _had _to keep on dating her, find his way into her heart. Even if it meant for eternity; he'd do it.

* * *

"Yoh, you ready for your _first _big day?" Hao asked, as he adjusted his tie in the mirror. He looked at his younger brother eagerly.

"The _first_?" was Yoh's confused response.

"Yeah," Hao replied, as he turned around to face Yoh. The longer-haired brunette gestured at his attire, with a how-do-I-look sort of look, to which Yoh merely nodded. "The first big day is today, when you confess to Anna, correct?"

Yoh knew that wasn't meant to be a question to be answered. He nodded his head, as the two brothers continued their preparations for the prom later.

"But, why is it the first?" Yoh asked curiously, looking at the sneakers at the corner of the room.

"Because," Hao started, "the second one happens to be when you propose. The third will be when you marry. The fourth is when you and Anna, er, you know, make love and have a child."

Hao said it like he was talking about the weather.

"H-Hao!" Yoh yelped in horror and embarassment, blushing furiously. Hao simply grinned and laughed.

"So naïve of you, Yoh," Hao muttered. He looked at the clock in their room, and grinned at Yoh again. "We'd better get going, Yoh."

The two brothers parted ways; Hao going straight for the school prom ("I don't pick girls up from their home unless I _really _like them," was his reply) and Yoh to Anna's place.

"A-Anna? It's me!" Yoh yelled out, knocking on the door meekly. His heart thumped like a lunatic on high. His palms turned insanely sweaty.

"Coming," and she came out. The light from the street lamp casted a faint glow on Anna. She was wearing her bandana on her waist instead, with a simply strapless black dress. She didn't have make-up on, just like how the two of them agreed on. She was wearing simple sandals, just like how Yoh was wearing sneakers. Casual, comfy, yet _classy _all at the same time.

When Yoh saw Anna, just like that, he just _melted_. His dreamy eyes met her serious ones. "Let's go," she whispered meekly, yet steadily, as she shuffled out of the house.

"W-Wait, Anna," Yoh called out, and she turned around. He blushed, and then smiled, "Let's just skip the prom and go to the park swings, okay?"

Hao would kill him later for not turning up at the prom.

He took her hand, looking at her for some form of approval (that would be a blank stare; Anna's way of saying 'no' was a whack on his head or a slap) and the two just walked like that to the park.

"Why _here_?" Anna asked finally, after much silence between them.

Yoh grinned at the girl. "Because I want to show you something special." He took off his tie, and moved behind Anna. "Can I blindfold you?"

"Okay," because Anna and Yoh had this unspeakable amount of trust between them.

Yoh gently placed the tie around her head, covering her eyes and making sure that it was tied firmly. He then took both of her hands, and guided her up a small hill, making sure he kicked away any obstacles that threatened to trip _his_ ice princess with him.

"Okay, look up, and I'll untie it," Yoh instructed. He tilted up Anna's chin tenderly, and he looked up at the twilight sky. Smiling, he untied the blindfold.

Anna blinked a few times to grasp the area around her. She looked at Yoh, who gave his trademark grin, and then she looked up at the sky.

It was _beautiful_.

"Like it?" Yoh asked, as he swung his backpack in front of him. He pulled out a mat, spread it out on the fresh, dew-riddled grass, and let Anna sit on it. He then crawled on top of it, lying on his back as Anna sat down cross-legged to look at the sky.

"It's..._beautiful_," Anna breathed, and she leaned back, looking at Yoh, with a small smile on her face. The brunette was slightly taken aback by her smile, even though he had seen it tons of times.

He would accompany her back home, every day after school, and he'd wait for her to turn around to close the door, look at him and smile at herself. It was small and subtle, but still _beautiful_. It was his purpose of following her anyway: to see her small smile.

"You are, too!" Yoh blurted out, before he widened his eyes and covered his mouth. He rolled over to the side, blushing madly and bracing for impact.

He heard her sigh. "Thank you, Yoh," she whispered softly, as she touched his shoulder gently. Pulses of warmth, warmth and _love _just rippled through his entire body. Her hand stayed there for a moment, before she traced the length of his arm, down to his hand. She grasped it softly, yet tentatively.

Yoh got up, and grinned at her as he took her hand with both of his own. He squeezed it firmly, before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Uh...sorry?" he offered cheekily, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Anna didn't pull away. "It's okay," she said, and she shifted closer to Yoh. The brunette just lazily swung his arm over Anna, pulling the girl even closer to him.

He chuckled softly, as he looked at Anna. "Sure?"

Anna leaned forward, touching the fabric of his shirt. Yoh used his other arm to embrace her quietly. "Okay, then," he whispered into her ear, before bringing up his hand to her face. He cupped her cheek, and then tucked in her blonde hair behind her ear.

The girl didn't squirm away from the boy's warm touch; instead, she leaned her cheek into his hand. The two looked at each other for a quiet moment, before Yoh whispered softly into her ear, "Do you know...how much _I love you_?"

Anna smirked. "How much, Yoh?"

The brunette looked at her straight in her beautiful eyes, and grinned. "I love you...alot," he replied, before he tilted her head up to land a tender kiss on her lips.

Everything suddenly became much brighter.

* * *

"The _third _big day," Yoh whispered to himself, and he grinned in the mirror before him.

"Congrats, _otouto_," Hao greeted, as he stepped into the room, where the groom had to be separated from his bride. Yoh _hated _it, hated it so bad. "Your third big day, Yoh."

"Yeah," Yoh replied, looking at himself again, wondering if he would look good next to Anna. "It's great."

Hao smiled at his younger brother, all decked out for his wedding. He listened to Yoh's cluttered thoughts, again smiling at how much he cared for Anna. He finally admitted to Yoh, "Anna looks _perfect_ tonight."

Yoh lit up instantly. "Really?"

"Yeah. I checked Tamao's thoughts. She had a very vivid picture of Anna hovering in her head, alright..." Hao mused, and he smiled. "Don't worry."

The short-haired brunette laughed. "I didn't know even _you _would say that..."

Hao just shrugged. "I guess it rubbed off on me."

The two brothers looked at each other; one a groom, fully prepared for his life ahead, and the other a sworn bachelor for life. The latter just smiled, "Well, I'm going to leave you to your thoughts, now."

He strode outside, shutting the door behind him. Yoh just smiled and sat there idly.

* * *

When the the ending of the third big day was near, Yoh was half-dead trying oh-so hard to _not _pay attention to Anna, and _pretend _to focus on the guy babbling words that Yoh never really could comprehend.

"I do," Anna's confident voice rang through Yoh's head, and he instantly jerked up from his daydream. Anna looked at him expectantly.

"I do," Yoh repeated quickly, and he looked around, to see if anyone noticed his sudden attentiveness. Only Hao had a smug look on his face, as Tao Ren and Horo Horo argued silently next to him. Lyserg was beside Hao, looking at Yoh in awe. And then confusion...

"Kiss her," Hao mouthed quickly, and he jerked his head to Anna.

"O-Oh!" Yoh blurted out loudly, and before anyone could laugh he pulled Anna by the waist and planted his lips firmly on hers in a passionate kiss.

Cheers rippled through the cathedral, mostly for Yoh; everyone thought that Yoh would screw it up some way or another.

Yoh pulled away, grinning cheekily at his bride. Anna gave a small smile back.

On the day that Asakura Yoh was married to Kyoyama Anna, when Anna became Mrs Asakura Yoh, he once again noticed how the light shone brightly on her, like a spotlight, just as before, when they were younger. And he knew that she was indeed _the one_ for him.

* * *

**Omg, it's so cheesy! Eek! Anyway, yay for YohAnna! :D And don't cha think I gave Hao such a huge role? Yay for the incredibly hot Hao! -claps-**

* * *

Somewhere back at the cathedral...

Hao sank in his chair worriedly. Lyserg looked at him oddly. "What's wrong, Hao?"

The brunette frowned. "I am _fearing _for my _bachelorhood_," he muttered darkly, "since I have this strange feeling that somewhere in this world, a female author is obsessed with me..."

Tao Ren snorted upon hearing it. "Hmph, silly fangirls. Such foolishness."

Lyserg nodded, smiling softly. "I think _I _have the most fangirls..."

Tao Ren glared at the green-haired man. "No _way._"

Hao just rolled his eyes and hoped that his bachelorhood would be saved.

* * *

**T.T Hao doesn't...**_**want **_**me? NOOO! -go cries in a corner- Sniff...if you want me to stop crying over a fictional character, do review! Or my face will become like this D: and no one wants that, do they? :D**


End file.
